Hilda Garde
Hilda Garde là tên một loại phi thuyền xuất hiện trong Final Fantasy IX. Chúng là loại phi thuyền chạy bằng hơi nước, do Nhiếp Chính Lindblum, Cid Fabool IX chế tạo, và được đặt theo tên vợ ông, Nữ hoàng Hilda. Hilda Garde I Phi thuyền Hilda Garde I là một công trình kĩ thuật đáng kinh ngạc vì nó là phi thuyền đầu tiên có thể bay mà không cần sương mù, nghĩa là nó có thể bay ra ngoài Mist Continent. Cid and his assistant Engineer Zebolt used ground-breaking technology to construct the Hilda Garde I on steam-power instead of mist. However, after a fight with Hilda, due to her discovering the Regent's womanizing, she turned him into an oglop and stole the Hilda Garde I. It was later taken from her by Kuja. Along with his Silver Dragon, Kuja used the Hilda Garde I as primary transportation across Gaia. When the party is captured at Kuja's Desert Palace, Kuja sends Zidane Tribal and three of his friends on a quest to Oeilvert to retrieve the Gulug Stone. They travel to the Forgotten Continent on the Hilda Garde I, which Zorn and Thorn pilot. When they return with the required Stone, Kuja promptly snatches it and flees on the Hilda Garde I to the Lost Continent, inside the fiery reaches of Mount Gulug. Zorn and Thorn are destroyed by the party at the bottom of the volcano, and Kuja flees, though it is not known whether the escapade is by teleportation or by airship. Either way, the Hilda Garde I is never seen again. Tetra Master *Card 085 *Location: Gilgamesh in Daguerreo, Chocobo Treasure in a crack on the Forgotten Continent Hilda Garde II After the Hilda Garde I was stolen, the regent soon began working on Hilda Garde II. However, due to his hampered skills as an oglop (and later on as a frog), the Hilda Garde II was poorly constructed and deemed a failure. However, the pressing attack by Bahamut on Alexandria forces Cid and the party to board the rickety airship and fly from Treno to Alexandria to assist in the city's defense. The Hilda Garde II drops Zidane off on Alexandria Castle's precipice, where he rescues Garnet and Eiko, who have summoned Alexander. As the Invincible prepares to obliterate Alexander and a majority of the city, Zidane, Garnet, and Eiko grab hold of the Hilda Garde's flylines and lift off into the sky, escaping the destruction. Hilda Garde III After reconciling with Hilda, and being turned back into a human, Regent Cid begins working on Hilda Garde III. Many of the materials used to build the Hilda Garde III came from the Blue Narciss, a ship the player could use to ferry Zidane and his party across the the oceans of Gaia. He presents the craft to the party after they return from Alexandria. Hilda Garde III is the first airship freely usable by the player on the World Map. Due to its ability to fly without mist it can venture outside of the Mist Continent like the previous incarnations, specifically Hilda Garde I, but this time the player is able to fly it without the hindrance of Zorn and Thorn. The Hilda Garde III is commandeered by Erin and ferries the group to Ipsen's Castle and the Four Elemental Shrines. When the party emerges from the Shimmering Island in control of the Terran-wrought Invincible, the Hilda Garde is returned to Regent Cid. It eventually collects the party at the Iifa Tree after Necron is defeated. Cid may have constructed a Hilda Garde IV, as indicated near the end of the game when he claims that "my new Hilda Garde is the fastest ship ever." It's unclear whether he means that he's built an entirely new ship, or if he's still talking about the Hilda Garde III. Tetra Master *Card 082 *Location: Gilgamesh in Daguerreo, Chocograph treasure "Outer Island II" Thể_loại:Airship Thể_loại:Danh sách các Airship Thể_loại:Phương tiện di chuyển Thể_loại:Phi thuyền Thể_loại:Final Fantasy IX